Everything Has Changed
by BePassionate24 On Hiatus
Summary: As requested by Aimily fanfic reader, Sarah. AU. Aimily One-Shot. Before her wedding to Daniel. Emily finds out that she's pregnant and that the baby is Aiden's. Leaving Daniel in the middle of the night, she goes to tell Aiden of the news and they share a sweet moment together.


**As Requested by a reader, Sarah. An AU Aimily One-Shot **

_**Prompt/ Request:**_

_Before her wedding to Daniel. Emily finds out that she's pregnant and that the baby is Aiden's. Leaving Daniel in the middle of the night, she goes to tell Aiden of the news and they share a sweet moment together._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Everything Has Changed (Aimily One Shot) <span>**

Her shaking hands pick it back up as it drops to the floor beneath her feet and she pauses for a moment, staring down at it. She's not one to be scared. But, this, it…scares her.

_Pregnant…Positive._ Two words that play over and over in her head like a mantra. She leans her head back against the bathroom wall. Tears in her eyes when she thinks about her future. Yet, somehow a small smile curls up across her lips when she thinks about who the father is to her child and it suddenly calms her. With her still trembling hands she takes her cell phone into her hands, dialing his number, speaking softly.

"It's me…I, need to talk to you. It's important. Please, Aiden…Call me back." Her voice breaks when she hangs up and she hears foot steps coming from the bedroom. She lifts herself off the floor, clears her throat and adjusts her night gown. It's late at night and she isn't with him which breaks her heart even more, because she wants to be. More than anything, she really wants to be with him tonight and not with Daniel.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Daniel's sleep filled voice asks from the other side of the door as she inhales sharply and sweetly replies in a calmed manner. "Yeah, I just…I'm going to take a bath." She replies, attempting her best to avoid him and hoping that he doesn't hear the break in her voice. She doesn't want to go back into his bed, she doesn't want to be held by him or kissed by him. She doesn't want to keep up this ruse of being with him when her heart belongs to another.

"It's midnight, Emily. You should get some sleep." He tells her, scolding her just a bit like she's a small child as she grits down on her bottom teeth and her jaw tightens when she replies. "I will. I just, this will calm me. I'll be there soon." Emily replies to him, turning on the water in the tub only when she knows that he's gone away from the door and that she's alone.

* * *

><p>She sinks into the warm water, allowing her face to be submerged into the bubbles, enjoying the warmth for a while and the silence as she sits in the tub and tries to think about what her next move will be, how she'll tell both Daniel and Aiden about her discovery.<p>

Her stomach churns at the though of what will happen when she tells Daniel that she's been seeing Aiden for a while now, almost a year behind his back and it makes her head hurt.

The phone on the toilet seat where she had placed it rattles to life, pulling her out of her day dream and her worries as she leans over and grabs it. Glancing over at the phone to see a text message from him. His simple words make her relax and her heart jump a bit. She loves him.

_"Come over. I miss you."_ He writes, causing her stomach to flutter as she leans towards the carpet and keeps her hands dry when she replies back._ "I'll be there soon. I promise. I miss you too." _

She gently places her phone back on to the toilet lid and leans back into the tub, exhaling deeply and closing her eyes when she sighs out a breath, thinking about what her future will hold now that she knows she has to be a lot more careful. Now, she has an even bigger reason to leave The Hamptons with Aiden and now that they can finally start their lives, together.

* * *

><p>She slowly dresses and goes to grab her car keys off the night stand beside Daniel. But, when he stirs, he hears her keys rattle and opens his eyes, giving her a confused look. "Where are you going?" He asks her with a totally surprised glance.<p>

"I need to go back home. I just, I'm not feeling well and I have an early day tomorrow." She explains, hoping that he'll just shrug it off and that he'll allow her to just go. She watches him run his hand over his face, inhaling sharply when he blinks up at her.

"It must be the new sheets. You can't sleep because of them..hmm?" Daniel asks her with a laugh, scratching his head when he gets up a bit and hears her let out a small laugh too. "I suppose. Look, I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him with a nonchalant tone, taking a step back as he gets up and wraps his arms around her, leaving a kiss upon her lips that leaves a bitter taste in her mouth when she runs her tongue against them.

"Okay. Just, be careful." He says, letting her go as he smiles at her and climbs back into bed alone, watching her close the bedroom door behind her and exit the room without another word to him.

* * *

><p>She drives to Aiden's house as her mind races with the right words to say. She finds herself nervous and anxious when she finally parks the car in his drive way and leans her head against the steering wheel, trying to calm her nerves. However, the instant she turns the headlights off, she glances up to see him standing in the door way near the front door, shirtless and with his hands crossed over his chest, a lingering smile across his face as he waits for her.<p>

She inhales deeply, opening the door and stepping out of the car on wobbly legs. When she finally makes it towards him, he's more than concerned as his arms wrap around her and she leans her head against his chest, smiling up at him when the door closes and he kisses the top of her head. "Are you alright?" he questions as she leans against the wall, one of her hands bracing herself against it when she slips off her shoes and nods, gazing up at him. "Yeah, I'm great."

"You look sleep deprived and flushed. Here, let's get you some comfortable clothes and we'll go to bed." He tells her, helping her take her jacket off as she pauses, running her hand across his arm and stopping at his wrist. The small touch makes him stop in his tracks as he tosses her jacket on to the couch in his living room and he locks his eyes on to her, in a bit of confusion.

"What happened? Is it Daniel..Is he stressing you out? Because, if he is..I'll take care of it." Aiden comments, suddenly becoming the protective and worried boyfriend that she knows he can be.

"No. It's nothing like that." She smiles just a little when she says it, locking her gaze on to his when she leans into him again and wraps her arms around his waistline, leaning her head against his warm body, inhaling contently when she feels his arms wrap around her and he places his hand in her hair, his movements make her fluttering nerves diminish and abruptly she admits. "I'm pregnant, Aiden."

He pauses for a moment. There's a long drawn out silence between them and Emily regrets her words for a minute until he lets out a small chuckle and watches her head lift from his chest when she gazes up at him as he opens his mouth to ask the one question that she knows he's about to ask.

"It's not his…" Her voice trails off as she watches Aiden run his hands through his hair, a beaming smile across his lips when he bites down nervously on his lower lip with his teeth and he looks up at her again, pointing to himself.

"Yes." She mumbles out, tears filling her eyes as he sighs out a breath and asks "Are you sure?"

He watches her smile a sweet and heartwarming smirk, leaning against the wall again with her arms crossed as she nods and confidently states. "I haven't sleep with him in a very long time, Aiden. So, I'm about 100 percent sure that it's not Daniel's baby."

The joyous expression on his face makes her heart melt and when he steps in front of her after the initial shock of her words. He's got tears in his own gaze. "I…I don't know what to say." He says, a bit flabbergasted by the news when she gently places her hands on to each side of his face, securing her gaze on to him when she adds. "You don't need to say anything. All I want to know is that-"

He cuts her off with his finger being placed on to her lips. "I promise, Amanda. I promise you that I'll protect you and our child. I'd do anything for you and our unborn baby. I always will." He tells her in a sincere and truthful tone as he watches her remove her hands from his face just as he removes his finger from her lips. "I know." She replies simply, her throat tightening a little when she wraps her arms around him and their lips are just inches apart when he smiles and comments. "I just hope it's a boy."

He watches her head tilt to the side, smiling through her own tears when she asks him softly. "And, why's that?"

Aiden's smile widens as he kisses her lips sweetly before replying in an honest tone. "So that we can name him after your father. I think he would have liked that."

She nods, leaning her forehead against his and nodding when she adds. "I think he would have too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it and thanks to Sarah for the request! :) Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
